customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Marceline Granet (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Marceline Jeanne Granet is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Physical appearance Marceline has purple eyes and curly, orange hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Marceline's main weapon is Chained Kozuka. Two short swords, each with a short blade and long hilt, connected with thread. It was originally conceived by a street performer as a prop for use in acrobatics. It definitely lacks the sturdiness of a real weapon. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, Marceline's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur III. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, Marceline wields an purple version of Chained Sickles. Soul Calibur Endless Rage In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, Marceline's main weapon is the same from Soul Calibur V Fighting Style Marceline always uses a bladed nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Marceline throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Marceline punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Marceline has two outfits as fancy attire. Her outfits are a purple color. TV Series / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Her first outfit consists of a below the ankle dress with spaghetti straps and stilettos. Her second outfit is an off the shoulder dress that reaches below the ankles, white gloves, and stilettos. Soul Calibur III Her outfits are the same from the TV series, except her dress from the first outfit reaches above the ankles.﻿ Soul Calibur IV She wears the same dress that Hilde wears in her 2P costume, but purple. Soul Calibur V Her dresses are similar to the one from the TV series, but still retains shoes. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Spaghetti Strap Dress) Name: Marceline Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Curly Sides (03,20) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (28,20) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (30,20) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Off the Shoulder Dress) Name: Marceline Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Hair: Curly Sides (03,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (30,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (30,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 03,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 28,20 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Marceline's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who knows what'll happen next time.'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V *''Let's get this fight started!'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' Gallery Marceline's Weapon Pose.jpg 100 1571.JPG|Marceline's 1P costume 100 1572.JPG|Marceline's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1573.JPG|Marceline's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1574.JPG|Marceline's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1575.JPG|Marceline's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h11m36s164.png|Marceline (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h12m05s159.png|Marceline (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h12m48s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h13m00s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h13m18s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h14m46s15.png Vlcsnap-2014-10-01-12h15m17s53.png|Marceline (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Marceline's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg 20150520 201309.jpg|Marceline's 2P costume 20150520 201317.jpg|Marceline's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150520 201328.jpg|Marceline's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150520 201341.jpg|Marceline's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150520 201347.jpg|Marceline's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h48m26s203.png|Marceline (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h48m39s21.png|Marceline (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h49m02s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h49m15s135.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h49m28s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h49m57s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-23-23h50m37s211.png|Marceline (in 2P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle.